Consequences
by Mary Kate113
Summary: What if Sydney and Vaughn knew each other in high school? SV AU
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Consequences   
  
SUMMARY: What if Sydney and Vaughn knew each other in high school?  
  
RATING: PG-13 because of content  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alias or any of its characters, but I do own Evelyn. You can sue me, but I don't have anything except a $300 debt to my parents. And if you want to pay that be my guest.  
  
"Hello?" Sydney said when she picked up the phone. She had just finished tucking in her nine year old daughter when the phone rang.   
  
"Sydney," said Jack, "you need to come get your counter mission from your new handler."  
  
"Alright," said Sydney as she gave her sleeping daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They both hung up the phone and Sydney left her daughter's room. She came out into the living room to see Francie and Will sitting on the couch talking.  
  
"Hey guys can you watch Evelyn for a little while? I've got to go get some papers I forgot at the bank." she asked her friends.  
  
"Sure Syd," said Francie, "drive safe." "Thanks," Sydney gave an appreciative smile and waved goodbye.  
  
AT THE WAREHOUSE…  
  
Sydney saw two male figures standing next to each other. She assumed one was Jack and the other was her new handler.  
  
Sydney walked farther and was now standing next to her father and looking at her new handler.  
  
"Mike?" Sydney shouted in disbelief. She couldn't believe that the father of her daughter was now her handler.  
  
"Hey Syd" said Vaughn with a nervous smile. He knew before hand that Sydney was his new agent, but that still hadn't prepared him for seeing her again.  
  
They had parted on good terms after leaving high school, but he never knew he had a daughter; or that Sydney even had a daughter for that matter.  
  
"Jack can I talk to you for a moment, privately?" She asked already starting to pull him away and out of hearing range.  
  
She turned to Jack with a serious expression on her face and asked, "How much have you told him?"  
  
"Nothing" Jack replied stoically. "All he knows is that you have a child. He doesn't know that it's his or even how old it is." "Now, I have to go" Jack said again, "but you need to tell him sooner or later, he has a right to know."  
  
After that Jack left and they discussed the counter mission.  
  
It was silent for a while until Vaughn finally said, "So you have a kid?" Sydney couldn't help the smile that came to her face when anyone asked about her daughter, even if it was the unknowing father.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said with a slight nod, "she's beautiful," she commented while taking out a photo from her purse.  
  
The picture showed a young child around eight or nine with dark brown curly hair just like her mother's, Vaughn noted. She also had some of the most stunning blue-green eyes that he had ever seen. "What's her name?" he asked while curiously studying the picture.  
  
"Evelyn" Sydney replied.  
  
"Wow, she's going to be a heart breaker" Vaughn and Sydney both laughed at his comment knowing that it was one hundred percent true.  
  
"How old is she?" Vaughn asked still smiling. "She's nine." Sydney said unaware that Vaughn could do the math and probably figure out what she was not yet ready to tell him.  
  
"Your were only nineteen when you had her?" Vaughn asked in amazement. Sydney shook her head no while putting the picture back in her purse. "I was eighteen."  
  
"Wait," Vaughn paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "that means you got pregnant while we were going out!" Sydney nodded her head but refused to make eye contact, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.  
  
"Is she mine?" he asked after a long silence. There was another long pause while neither of them moved, until Vaughn placed his index finger underneath her chin to force her to look at him. His voice was still very calm and cool when he asked again, "Is she mine?"   
  
He could see tears forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks, she brushed them away and nodded furiously. "Yes, she's yours." After she said this she began sobbing and he pulled her into a comforting embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have told you, but I just couldn't." Sydney whispered into his shoulder loud enough so he could just barely hear her. She pulled away from his embrace to see his reaction to the life altering information she had just shared.  
  
Mike looked…. Well, he didn't really have an expression on his face. It was just blank. "Please say something," she pleaded. "I need to know what you're thinking."  
  
There was more silence until he finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" Sydney paused and stared into his eyes searching for something, trying to see if he already had an idea why she hadn't told him. She searched for a bit longer then came to the conclusion that he really had no idea.  
  
"Do you remember spring break our senior year, when we went to Mexico?" Michael nodded and she continued, "That's when it happened. I didn't find out I was pregnant until about a month later. You were so preoccupied with that hockey scholarship you got that I didn't want to be the one to bring you down"  
  
Michael just looked at her amazed that she had gone through the whole pregnancy and the last nine years of his child's life just because she didn't want to bring him down.  
  
Sydney looked sadly at him knowing it was stupid, but at the time she thought it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Mike, I didn't tell you because I knew that if I did you would have stayed, you would have missed out on your dream of becoming a professional hockey player." Sydney almost yelled that last part because he had turned away from her not accepting her explanation.  
  
"Syd, you should have told me!" Mike yelled as he turned around clearly pissed. "I know I should have told you." she said looking at her feet, the wall, the door, anything she could do to make the guilt she felt go away.  
  
She sighed in defeat, " I have to go, and I'll see you when I get back from my mission." With that she left without a glance in his direction.  
  
On her drive home all she could think about was him. 'Did he even want to be a father?' she couldn't help but think that she made the right decision all those years ago. He didn't act like he wanted to be a father now, so why would he have back then? She had lots of questions to ask him when she returned.  
  
When Sydney finally got home she was exhausted. She couldn't think about this anymore. She checked on her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully, and went to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Consequences  
  
SUMMARY: What if Sydney and Vaughn knew each other in high school?  
  
DISCLAIMER: same as in chapter one  
  
AN: Please read and review, constructive criticism is very welcome.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Sydney was just getting out of the shower when the phone rang. Since she was the only one there, she had to answer it.   
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" came Michael's voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but laugh at the cover he was using. When they were in high school she and Mike and all of their friends used to hang out there. "Wrong number." she answered and hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Whenever somebody would mention that place, she would always smile and remember all the good times they had.  
  
Sydney quickly finished getting ready, got into her car, and headed towards the warehouse.   
  
Sydney wasn't really mad at Vaughn anymore, during her mission she had had a lot of time to think about things. She now understood why he had gotten so upset about her not telling him about Evelyn. Whether he wanted to be a father or not, he still had a right to know.   
  
Her mission and counter mission were easy, since the CIA already knew what was on the disk she was supposed to get, they made a copy and she went to get the real one. She gave the copy to SD-6 and was on her way to give the real one to the CIA.  
  
She pulled up to the building where she saw a government issue, dark blue, unmarked sedan that she assumed to be Mike's. She went inside and found him there waiting for her.  
  
"Hi," she said while walking up to him.  
  
"Hi" was his almost forced reply. "So, what was on the disk you retrieved?"  
  
"Information about a project Christmas. They would take young children ages six and seven and give them a test. There would be a few questions on that test that would indicate whether that child was more intelligent than another, or if they would make a good agent." Sydney paused for a moment.  
  
The CIA knew enough about the disk to create a copy that would look like the real thing, but they did not have all the information. Michael nodded for Sydney to continue, "The students that met the requirement were sent to a camp where they would be tested further. At the end of the camp they remember nothing about camp except that it was very fun and entertaining. Then once they reached the right age, they would be recruited to work for that agency." Sydney finished, but then added, "they were trained to be spies, they had no choice."  
  
Sydney handed him the disk, "I have to go get hypnotized." Mike looked at her curiously, "Why?"  
  
Sydney sighed, "Since they figured out that my mother was Irena Derevko, they want to see if she said anything important around me or took me anywhere to meet her contacts when I was a child."  
  
Vaughn nodded and Sydney started walking away, but before she got too far she turned back around and said, "Evie has a soccer game tomorrow at 1:30 at Sherry Park, if you want to come."  
  
Vaughn was quiet for a while before nodding and saying, "Okay, I'll come." Sydney nodded then said, "Oh yeah, she's number 8." Vaughn laughed aloud at that. It was a long story that had to do with them and pizza when they were younger.  
  
SHERRY PARK  
  
He watched the game from the corner of the field. He would've joined the crowd, but it was already dangerous enough for him to be there.   
  
The game had just started, and already Evie's team had a goal. They were a good team; one thing Sydney kind of left out was that she was the coach. He could also tell that Francie was the assistant coach, and did a lot because Sydney wasn't able to make it to a lot of the games and practices.  
  
Somehow Vaughn had managed to recognize Francie after all these years. She had been Sydney's best friend in high school, and apparently still was. Vaughn was very proud of the daughter he had never met; she was a goalie and damn good at it.  
  
Later on in the game Sydney had to go to the bathroom, so Mike met her by the door when she came out.  
  
"Syd," he called when she walked out.  
  
Sydney turned around to see who had called her name. When she turned around and saw Mike she immediately smiled and said, "I'm so glad you could make it."  
  
He smiled back and said, "You know you failed to mention that she was so good."  
  
She looked down at her shoes and then back up to him. "I know. I figured if you really wanted to know anything about her you would come and find out for yourself."  
  
"Why wouldn't I come? I've never had a daughter before, or a child for that matter."  
  
"Vaughn, this was just a test to see if it was really worth the effort to try to make it so that you can have a father-daughter relationship with her." She paused, "And now I know it is."  
  
Vaughn smiled and nodded as she started walking towards the field. 


	3. chapter 3

TITLE: Consequences  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alias.  
  
AN: guys there has a bit of Jack bashing in here but I think it pretty much goes along with the show maybe a little more because I don't like jack so sorry to jack fans but I will be nicer to him in coming chapters.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
In the next two weeks Sydney's missions grew much harder. She would be sent to get very difficult things and she would always have less time to get them in. She would also be forced to seduce the most disgusting guys. But during all that her relationship with Mike was getting better, they were now really good friends, and could see each other in public. He had a very good cover as the father of her daughter and an attorney. SD-6 for the time being was buying the attorney thing and Sloane knew that Sydney and Vaughn had a past.  
  
Michael had met his daughter a week after the soccer game. The night before they met Sydney had a talk with Eveie about her dad and how she was going to meet him the next day. Eveie was very excited about meeting her father so much so that Sydney didn't even have to explain there past. (She'd hoped this would be the case, that way she could wait to tell her when she was older and would probably understand more.)  
  
For the first time in her live Eveie seemed almost shy. They key word their being almost. As soon as Sydney had pointed out which one he was, she ran up to him and hugged him. She was talking a mile a minute, asking questions about his family and his job. The only way that Sydney thought she seemed shy was that she usually talked more about herself like her hobbies and interests. Trying to see if she had any thing in common with the people she was talking to. Eveie didn't volunteer any thing about herself though. Of course when she was asked about something she would give an excited answer.  
  
Mike had figured out that his little girl liked a boy in her class named Tommy; she loved horses, and loved all kinds of animals except spiders and snakes.  
  
After there lunch was over Mike made plans for them to go to the ice rink together the next weekend  
  
SYDNEY AND FRANCIE'S HOUSE  
  
(the next weekend)  
  
Francie heard the doorbell ring and went to go answer it. She looked though the peephole and was surprised to see Michael Vaughn standing on the other side. She opened the door and immediately hugged him.  
  
"Oh my god, Mike!" Francie Squealed with excitement.  
  
"I can't believe Sydney finally told you I've been trying to convince her to do it ever since high school." She said after they had pulled apart.  
  
"It's good to see you Fran." Mike said, trying not to dwell on the fact that Sydney kept his own child a secret from him for years.  
  
At that moment Evelyn cam flying towards him and jumped in his arms, screaming "Daddy!"  
  
"Hey sweetie" he replied hugging her tightly then setting her back down. "Are you almost ready?"  
  
"Almost, I just have to put my shoes on."  
  
While Eveie was doing that Sydney came out of her bedroom. As soon as he saw her face Mike knew something was wrong.  
  
"Hey Syd, can I talk to you for a minute, alone." He asked her.  
  
"Sure" was her simple reply, she led him back to her room.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as the door was shut.  
  
"When I was hypnotized last week I remembered something just after my mom died." She paused for a moment to collect herself as her voice was starting to shake. "I was doing all the things I saw those kids who were involved in project Christmas were doing. You know putting a gun together blind folded, and being able to solve mind boggling puzzles in a matter of seconds."  
  
She was starting to cry a little so Vaughn wiped her tears away with his thumb. She continued on "yesterday I was meeting my dad for diner and I thought I would ask him about it. So I did and he said very bluntly that he was the one who created project Christmas and that I was his guinea pig." her voice was cracking much more often and her tears were flowing harder.  
  
Mike comforted her by hugging her and drawing imaginary soothing circles on her back. "He trained me for this life, he said it was for my own protection. It was just something he decided to try one day. He took my options in live away! He says the only thing he regrets about is was that SD-6 recruited me first."  
  
Sydney was silent for a long time then said "he doesn't regret that fact that he manipulated his only daughter and forced me into a life where I had no chance at being happy.  
  
They spent more time in this position until Sydney cried herself to sleep. He laid her down on the bed and kissed the tip of her nose, then left the room.  
  
When he walked into the main room he saw his daughter waiting impatiently on the sofa. "You ready to go?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Yes." she said very excitedly. "Ok then, lets go!"  
  
On the way out Mike told Francie that Sydney was taking a nap and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
At the skating rink Vaughn was teaching his daughter to skate and she caught on very well, Eveie had only fallen down five times!.  
  
"So dad, when did you learn how to skate?" Eveie asked.  
  
"Um… I think I was a little younger than you maybe six or seven." Mike replied smiling down on his little girl. He was still very shocked that Eveie had any questions for him after last week.  
  
"Who taught you?" she asked again. She was very eager to learn more about him.  
  
"My mother, your grandmother, she was a very good ice skater. She used to go every weekend during the winter." Vaughn said to answer her question.  
  
"I've never had a grandmother before, Mommy said that my grandmother died when she was a little girl." Eveie looked down for a moment then back up with excitement in her eyes. "Could I meet her?"  
  
Vaughn thought for a moment but then decided that it wouldn't hurt anything for Eveie to meet his mother so he said "Sure, but only if it's okay with your mother." Eveie had the biggest smile on her face for the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney was waiting for them when they got home; it was past nine o'clock when Mike carried a sleeping Evelyn in from the car. Sydney directed him to Eveie's room where he laid her down with the greatest of ease and took off her shoes. He then kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
He walked out into the living room and stood in front of Sydney. He caressed her cheek with his hand and forced her to look at him. "Are you alright?" he asked obviously very concerned about her.  
  
She looked into his eyes for a long time before replying "no, but I will be." Vaughn pulled her in to a hug and they stayed that way for several minutes. Sydney pulled away ready to change the subject to a happier topic.  
  
"So did you guys have fun today?" Vaughn chuckled and nodded " I never knew someone could have so many questions." Sydney laughed as well then said, "She's a very curious child."  
  
They were silent for a moment while Mike thought of a way to tell Syd about Evelyn wanting to meet his mom. He wasn't sure if she would like the idea or not so he just came out and said it. "Evelyn wants to meet my mom." This didn't surprise Sydney but she had no idea that Eveie would have thought of it so soon.   
  
"Really?"   
  
Vaughn didn't say anything knowing it was a rhetorical question. Sydney thought for a moment then asked, "What did you say?" Sydney had still not given any clue as to how she felt about the situation. Though Vaughn kept looking while he replied. "I told her that I would have to talk to you about it."  
  
Sydney was still thinking about this over five minutes later and Mike knew exactly what she was going on in her mind. "Sydney, remember my mom always liked you so much more than any of my other girl friends." Vaughn reminded her.  
  
" I know, and she was always so nice to me, she was like a mother to me." Sydney paused at his confused look but began explaining her statement. "Every time my birthday or Christmas would come around and I had no idea where my dad was she would always listen to what I had to say. Every time I had a problem she would always give me her motherly advice, always tell me what to do." Sydney paused and taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.  
  
"You know that I was raised by nanny's and that I didn't like any of them and none of them gave a rats ass about me. Your mom was always there for me and she even once told me that I was like the daughter she never had." Both Sydney and Vaughn smiled at that. "And I told her that she was like the parent I always withed I had."  
  
"So what are you so afraid of? My mom always loved you!" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney looked up at him tears in her eyes "I had your child Vaughn, and I didn't even tell you." The tears were now running down her cheeks and Vaughn gently wiped them away.  
  
"You did tell me eventually and that what counts. Besides she's been on my back for the past few years about when she was going to be a grandmother." Mike said the last part to try and lighten the mood and by Sydney's small smile he could tell that it had worked.  
  
"Okay, lets go!" Sydney paused for a second then asked "When?" Vaughn thought for a moment trying to figure out when both their schedules would allow this to happen. Sydney was being sent to Switzerland on Thursday and likely wouldn't be back until late Friday night. Mike decide that Saturday wouldn't work either since Sydney was going to need her rest and he was going to be stuck in meetings and doing paper work on Monday and Tuesday. That only left one day.   
  
"Is Sunday good for you?" Sydney thought for a moment "Does your mom still have the family dinners where all your relatives would come?"  
  
Vaughn laughed as he remembered all the times she had come to those family dinners, she truly was part of the family, whether she liked it or not. "Yes, she does, but not as many people come to those anymore. They all moved away or are to busy." He said a bit sadly.  
  
"Okay, Sunday's fine for me." Sydney said. She was so nervous about seeing Bridget again she just hoped that she would still like her after all that she had done.  
  
"Hey Syd I'm going to go its getting pretty late." Vaughn said as he stood up. She followed suit and stood up as well to show him to the door. She had her hand on the doorknob when he bent down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry she's still going to love you." Sydney smiled hoping that he was right she gave him a hug then said good night.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Consequences  
  
Chapter 4  
  
AN: Yeah, I hope you guys all like this! Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. Please read and reviewJ  
  
On Monday morning, Sloane briefed her on her mission. "This mission will be an easy one," he started to tell her, but she was zoned out. She was thinking about seeing Bridget on Sunday, and knew that she would be angry with her for keeping Evie a secret from Vaughn.  
  
"Dismissed," Sloane said at what Sydney assumed to be the end of his speech. "Sydney, could I talk to you for a moment?" Sloane asked.  
  
After everyone had left, Sloane gestured for her to take a seat as he did. "Sydney, I was just wondering how things are going with Evelyn's father?"  
  
Sydney was surprised at how much Sloane seemed to care about her. She looked at him and smiled, indicating that things were going well. "They're getting along wonderfully and have so much in common." Sydney smiled when she said this, as she always did when she was talking about her daughter.  
  
"That's great! How are you getting along with Mr. Vaughn?" Sloane asked. Sydney sighed, she knew they were friends and that she felt something more but didn't really want to talk about it, especially not to one of the most evil men on the planet. So she chose the easy way out. "Well he took the news a lot better than I had ever hoped, and we aren't yelling and arguing every chance we get, so that's a good thing." Sydney looked him in the eye and shrugged, telling him that she was unsure of how it was going.  
  
Sloane stood up and walked over to where she was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sydney tried to resist the urge to kick his ass when he said, "You know any time you have a problem you can always come to me."  
  
Sydney got up quickly and nodded her head, "Thanks."  
  
After she was briefed on the different devices she would be using she left Credit Dauphine and headed for home.  
  
When she got half way there her cell phone rang. She retrieved it from her purse and answered it. "Hello."  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" She heard Mike's voice on the other end.  
  
She smiled at the thought of seeing him. "Wrong number." she quickly replied into the phone and hung up. She looked at her watch and saw that is was 1:30pm, she hoped that this wouldn't take long because she had to pick Evelyn up from school at 3:00, and it took half an hour just to get there.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
When she walked into the wear house Vaughn was standing there waiting for her. He turned around when he heard her footsteps and smiled, "Hi."  
  
When she saw him smile she couldn't help but smile back at him. What could she do? His smile was contagious, it always had been. "Hey," She replied.  
  
After exchanging pleasantries, Sydney began explaining the mission details to him. Vaughn said that her counter mission was to get the artifact then make a switch with one of their connections and get the copy of the artifact form him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ON THE WAY HOME  
  
On the plane Sydney sat back in the very uncomfortable seat. The mission hadn't gone exactly as planned. Sydney had gotten the key to the safe easily enough, but they hadn't expected a silent alarm to be set off when she opened the safe.  
  
Sydney had successfully gotten past all of the guards, after Dixon had cut the security feed. Sydney had gone radio silent with Dixon and switched to her comm. link with Vaughn. She didn't know she had set off the alarm until she switched to her SD-6 comm. and heard Dixon yelling at her to get out of there. She grabbed the artifact and hauled ass.  
  
She only encountered two guards while getting out. She successfully knocked out one of them, but before she could get the other one, he stabbed her just below the rib cage.  
  
The wound was not deep, but it did require five stitches. Nobody at the CIA knew she had been hurt, but everyone listening at SD-6 did.   
  
Sydney was so uncomfortable that she didn't sleep the entire flight. She was very exhausted, and had no idea how she was going to hide this form Will, Francie, or Evelyn. It was 3:00am, so she didn't have to think about it for a while, assuming that they would all be asleep when she got home.  
  
Since the next day was Saturday, Sydney didn't have to worry about going to work. They weren't going to meet Bridget until Sunday, so Sydney could sleep as long as she wanted to.  
  
The annoying ring of her cell phone, which she had intentionally left on her nightstand knowing that she would be getting a call form Vaughn, awakened her. Sydney grabbed her phone, opened it, and then held it to her ear. "Hello," she said in a tired voice. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:03am. She was surprised that Vaughn had let her sleep this late.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" Sydney heard Vaughn say on the other end of the phone. By the tone of his voice she could tell that he felt bad about waking her up.  
  
"Wrong number." she replied cheerily showing him that she was not angry with him waking her up. They both hung up the phone and Sydney immediately collapsed, cringing as she did so. She had forgotten about her injury until she was painfully reminded.  
  
She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for her meeting with Michael. After taking a shower she went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She heard a very girlish giggle coming form the living room and decided to go check it out.  
  
When she got there she smiled at what she was seeing. Evie was rolling back and forth trying to escape Francie who was tickling her. A few minutes later Evie noticed that her mom was standing in the door and yelled, very loudly, "Mommy!" as she ran into her mothers open arms. "Hey sweetie!" Sydney said and smiled warmly at her daughter. Sydney pulled back a little bit so she could look her in the eye. "Were you good for Aunt Francie while I was gone?" Francie laughed at Sydney's mock seriousness as she eyed her daughter, looking for a truthful answer. Evie looked down at the floor so Francie answered for her "Yes, she was very good. She made a joke about Will, which we both thought was very funny, but he didn't."  
  
Francie paused for a moment looking at the little girl, and then added, "He kind of got mad." Sydney smiled and patted Evie on the back, showing her that she wasn't mad.  
  
"Well I have to go drop some papers off at the office, I will be back in an hour. Can you watch her until then?" Sydney asked, directing her question at Francie. Francie nodded, more than happy to watch her goddaughter.  
  
"All right then, bye," Sydney replied while gathering her coat and briefcase, which contained the artifact. "Oh yeah, Evelyn," Sydney paused while she waited to get her daughter's attention, "We're going to go see your grandma tomorrow!" Sydney closed the door to the sounds of her daughter's high-pitched squeals of excitement. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title Consequences  
  
AN: sorry its taken me so long to update but I've been busy with school. I hate school especially Math, kinda off subject I know but anyway I thought you all should know. Ya so sorry this is so short but I really didn't want to put this and the dinner with Vaughn's mother in the same chapter cuzz that would just be a lot of typing in one period of time. And I'm really just to lazy to do that. So ya please tell me what you think. I would like that lots!!!!!!!!  
  
Warehouse  
  
When Sydney walked in she saw Michael Vaughn standing in the caged area, where they usually met.  
  
"Hi," Sydney said as she set her briefcase down on one of the crates and pulled the artifact out.   
  
"Hey" Vaughn replied "Sorry about waking you up, I know you got in late last night."  
  
Sydney smiled at him and waved her hand showing that she didn't care. "What? Are you kidding? Last night I actually slept for six hours straight. It's been so long since I have been able to peacefully sleep for that amount of time." Sydney now had a huge grin on her face, which proved to be contagious because it soon showed up on his.  
  
Though Vaughn was truly happy for her he wondered why she had only gotten six hours of sleep instead of eight or nine since she had been home for a little over ten hours. He didn't ask for fear of ruining her happy moment, she didn't get them often and when she was happy so was he.  
  
Sydney handed the device to Vaughn who excepted it. The CIA had not had very much information on it and Sydney and Vaughn had taken bets on its use. You could not even tell what it was used for by the design though both guessed it was some sort of weapon. "Thanks" he said, "So are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
Sydney smiled at him then answered "Evie, Francie, and I are going to watch a ton of movies, ever since I became a double agent I haven't been able to spend anytime with her." Sydney sighed then looked Vaughn up and down and for the first time noticed that he wasn't wearing a suit. He was wearing faded jeans and a King's jersey. "So what are you doing?" She said while obviously eyeing the clothing, she had to admit he did look really good.  
  
Michael smiled then said, "I'm going to a Kings game with some guys then were going to go get drinks."   
  
Sydney nodded and said, "Well I should get going I promised I would be back in an hour." Vaughn nodded and reached out to give her a hug.  
  
While Vaughn was hugging her he felt something on her stomach that was not normal. He pulled away and Sydney immediately figured that she and been found out. Michael placed his hand over the cloth that had been placed there to stop the bleeding. He then asked, " What's this?"  
  
Sydney looked toward the floor to avoid this gaze. "Nothing." she replied easily. Michael undid the lower buttons of her blouse until he saw the gauze that was obviously covering a wound. Vaughn was trying to meet her gaze but she was still avoiding his stare so he placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Sydney" He stated very calmly. "What happened?" She looked deep into his eyes searching for any clue as to how he felt, if he was angry or sad or what? When she discovered that he was just worried about her she answered.  
  
"When I set off that alarm I ran into two guards and one of them had a knife." That was all she said knowing that he could draw very accurate conclusions without her having to tell him.  
  
Vaughn looked at her very intently "Are you okay?" he asked. Sydney couldn't help but smile at how concerned he was about her, it was so sweet. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to get some stitches."  
  
He was now pretty confused if it was bad enough for her to need stitches then why didn't she tell him? "Why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
Sydney sighed knowing that he was going to ask that. "Because I knew you would worry even more that you already do when I'm on missions."  
  
Vaughn nodded understanding her reasoning, knowing he had spent many sleepless nights worrying about her. "Syd, promise me something." Mike asked. "What." was her short response.   
  
"I know that we aren't as close now as we once were but I still care about you. Promise me that whenever anything important happened, or you get hurt that you'll tell me. Even if you think I will worry?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney hugged him and whispered in his ear. " I promise" They stayed like that for a while until Vaughn remembered that she had to go. He pulled back and said with a reassuring smile. "You better get going your pretty late already." Sydney smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I guess."   
  
She turned around and started towards the exit then stopped and turned back around and asked. "What time are you picking us up tomorrow?"  
  
"Around four thirty." She nodded then walked out of the warehouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sydney walked into her house she heard her daughter screaming and giggling at the same time. She walked into the living room and saw Evelyn rolling around on the floor trying to escape Francie's grasp, who was tickling her mercilessly. Sydney couldn't help but laugh when she saw them.  
  
Francie looked up for a moment and stopped tickling to see whom it was. Evelyn took the opportunity to get away and go to her mom for protection.  
  
"Hi" Sydney said. "What's up?"  
  
Francie now had a look of mock anger on her face then said "This one," She pointed at Evie, "Stole my magazine, and then ran away." Francie finished then crossed her arms over her chest with the mock anger still showing on her face.  
  
Sydney decided to play along for a little while so she asked, in a stern voice. "Is this true?" Evie looked a little worried and guilty, while nodding yes.  
  
Both Francie and Sydney laughed to show her that they weren't really angry. Evelyn looked at her mother with her "pouty" look. "Mom that was so mean!" Sydney just laughed then said "Sorry," with a shrug as if she couldn't help it.  
  
Francie decided to change the topic and said "So when are you guys going to Mikes mom's place?"  
  
Evie smiled as her mom answered "Tomorrow, Mike's coming to pick us up at 4:30."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: So what did you guys think? I know it was a little short but eh the next one might be longer. Please read and review and tell me what you think!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sorry yet again it took me a really long time for me to update again!!!! (Sorry) I just get really busy with school and homework!! And now its finals week!!! Not good!!!!!!! Any way tell me what you think about this!!!! I typed it really quickly so sorry if there are any mistakes!!!! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Day 4:30  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
It was the doorbell and Sydney was still not ready. "Hey Fran can you get that?" Syd yelled to her.  
  
"Sure!" Francie called back to her, as she walked to open the door. She opened it and saw Michael standing on the other side. "Hey Mike!" Francie said loudly so that Evelyn would hear her.   
  
Evie had just finished putting her shoes on when she heard Francie call, she came running out and jumped into her father's arms.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Vaughn replied while hugging her. "Where's your mom?"  
  
Evie pulled away and rolled her eyes. "She's in her room still getting ready!"  
  
Mike laughed, when they were dating in high school Syd had always took so long getting ready. *Some things never change. * He thought. "I'm going to go see if she's almost done." Vaughn said.  
  
"Okay!" Evelyn replied happily.  
  
Mike went into Sydney's room where she was franticly looking for a pair of shoes that would match her dress. "Syd, are you almost ready?" Vaughn asked cautiously. He wasn't sure what kind of mood she was in.   
  
Sydney turned around to face him and Mike could see that she was very stressed. "What's up Syd?" He asked again.  
  
"Maybe you should just take Evie to your mothers and I will stay here." She suggested.  
  
"Come on, I told my mother that I was bringing some special people for her to meet." Sydney nodded knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this.  
  
"But I've already met your mother!" she whined.  
  
"My mom is not going to hate you, you guys used to talk about every thing. She was like you mother." Vaughn reminded her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be ready soon." After a few more minutes of searching Sydney finally found the shoes she had been looking for.  
  
She then walked out into the living room where Mike and Francie were chatting about the restaurant and recent "cases" that Mike had been working on. Sydney grabbed her coat and Michael helped her put on. They got in the car and drove the thirty miles to Bridget Vaughn's house. During their drive the three talked about Evelyn's play that she was going to be in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were now standing on the doorstep to her house and Vaughn knocked. About a minute later Bridget opened the door, when she saw Sydney she gasped in surprise but immediately embraced her as a mother could. "Sydney!" she shrieked. "Oh my gosh, How are you?"  
  
Syd smiled warmly at her and said, "I'm fine how are you?"  
  
"Oh I can't complain…" She trailed off when she noticed the little girl standing next to Sydney with a huge smile on her face. "And who is this Michael?"   
  
Michael hugged his daughter close to him in a fatherly way. "This" he said looking down at Evie. "This is Evelyn Bristow. Our daughter." For the first time his mother was speechless. Evie didn't seem to notice though and said "Hi" very cheerfully.  
  
However that seemed to break her out of her paralyzed state and she smiled. She kneeled down so she was eye-to-eye with the little girl. "Evelyn, how old are you?"  
  
"Nine and three quarters." She replied proudly.   
  
Bridget stood back up and politely said, "Come on it."  
  
Everyone followed her in. Sydney did so a bit more cautiously than everybody else. Mike seemed to sense her nervousness and turned back to look at her. To ease her nerves he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. She smiled and mouthed "Thank you." to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
When they reached the living room Bridget turned to face Evie, "There are some chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen, why don't you go have some?" Evie smiled and turned to her mother. "Can I mom, please." When Sydney saw the puppy dog eyes she was giving her there was no way she could say no. "Alright but only one or two, don't spoil your dinner."  
  
When Bridget came back from the kitchen she looked at Sydney and Michael. "Would some one care to explain to me why I have a nine year old grand daughter that I never knew about?" She asked sternly.  
  
After a few moments of silence Syd spoke up. "That's my fault I didn't tell Mike until about a month ago." She spoke softly almost like she was scared of what Bridget might do.  
  
Sydney had never known her to yell but she had also never been around when she was upset. Although she didn't yell she did sound very disappointed in Sydney when she asked. "Why?"  
  
Sydney knew that her reason for keeping Michael from his child was unreasonable but she told her anyway. "Because I didn't want him to give up his dreams of following in his father's foot steps."  
  
Bridget was curious of her answer but wanted to talk to Sydney in private. "Michael, would you please give Sydney and I a moment alone?" Vaughn looked at Sydney to see her reaction, she nodded letting him know that it was okay for him to go.   
  
When Michael had left the room Bridget decided to explore her reasoning further. "How do you know he wouldn't have gone any way?"  
  
For a moment she wondered if the older woman really did know so little about her own son to think he would have still gone or if she was just questioning how well she knew Michael. Sydney decided on the later knowing that mother and son was very close and decided to answer her. "Because Michael is very loyal and always does the right thing." she paused for a moment hesitating before she went on. "I didn't want him to give up his life for one mistake that we made."  
  
While saying that Sydney had found her shoes very interesting and continued staring at them after she had finished.  
  
"So you raised a child by yourself for nine years?" Sydney looked up with tears in her eyes and shook her head 'no'. "Did have help?" Bridget questioned again.  
  
This time Sydney spoke aloud, "Yes, I did."  
  
"From who? I take it your father didn't do much?"  
  
Now Sydney was looking her in the eye, some how gathering strength. "No, he didn't, I had help form friends that would watch her while I went to night school and a very good nanny that would watch her while I was at work." She replied.   
  
The older woman looked at her curiously when she mentioned school. "How long did it take you to get through college?"   
  
Sydney looked very surprised by the question. "Five years, I'm in graduate school right now." She commented.  
  
"What are you studying to be?" Bridget now seemed interested in Sydney's life and not just disappointed in her.  
  
"An English teacher." She replied once again.  
  
"Wow" Bridget commented. After hearing this she seemed very proud of how much Sydney had accomplished considering she was a single mom. "Where do you work?"  
  
Sydney could have sworn she was being interrogated by the amount of questions she was being asked.  
  
Thought she has answered the other questions truthfully Sydney was not sure how much she could tell her. Just as Sydney was about to answer she was saved when Mike and Evie came into the room.  
  
"How's everything going?" Mike asked. Syd gave him a sarcastic look then said "Peachy."  
  
Evie stood next to her mother and asked in a somewhat hushed tone but still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Can I call her grandma?" Sydney kneeled down next to her and looked her in the eye.   
  
"I don't know why don't you go ask her?" Evie nodded and went to sit next to her grandmother on the couch. Then in a very innocent tone asked, "Can I call you Grandma?"  
  
Bridget smiled and had tears in her eyes. She had only just met this girl and already she wanted to call her Grandma. Bridget nodded yes and proceeded to talk about other things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mike can we talk?" Sydney asked. He nodded and they walked into the hall where they couldn't be heard.  
  
"What's up Syd?" He asked wondering why they needed to talk.  
  
"How much am I aloud to tell your mother about what I do?"  
  
He thought for a moment then said, "you can tell her you're a double agent, you go on missions, just no particulars like people you work with. And nothing about your mother!" Sydney was nodding in understanding then stopped when something didn't make sense.   
  
"Why nothing about my mother?" Vaughn looked surprised.   
  
"Well the whole, your mother killed my father and the fact that it's very, very classified." Vaughn said giving her a strange look. They then joined the two new family members.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the evening went smoothly and before they knew it was time to go. When Sydney said good-bye to Bridget she was expecting nothing more than a wave, but what she got was much better. A hug. Sydney knew by that one act that she was forgiven.   
  
"If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to call or come over." Bridget said while still in the embrace.  
  
Sydney smiled and nodded " I won't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK??? I CAN'T WAIT TO GET YOUR REVIEWS!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! J I LOVE REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
